Ours
by Shiver-chan
Summary: Tomoyo's thoughts on her relationship with Kurogane. KuroxTomoyo AU songfic. Story is better than this summary.


This is a KuroxTomoyo songfic using Taylor Swift's Ours. After hearing this song a few times, I had the urge to write something about it. This first fanfic so I'm a bit nervous about how this turned out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or the song Ours. They belong to CLAMP and Taylor Swift respectively.**

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my tongue is theirs_

Tomoyo stepped into the elevator then pressed the button of her floor. She was very well aware of the stares everyone in the lift gave her. She sighed, wondering if she should've taken the stairs. If only Kurogane were here. She could tease him and laugh, forgetting about eveyone else. But he wasn't so she would remain as silent as them.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Being the daughter of the president of Piffle company, any gossip about her was made public not long after they occured. Ever since she started dating Kurogane, she had always received disapproving looks. They judged as though they knew about her and Kurogane. But she didn't pay them any mind. They had nothing else to do but gossip about her.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

She shook her head to get rid of her doubts. She wouldn't worry about it. People spread rumors about everyone else all the time. They were just jealous. Love was difficult and they had something they didn't.

_They never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care, cause right now you're mine_

She didn't care about everyone else. She was going to ignore whatever obstacles they'd throw at them. She didn't care about how Kurogane's past compared to hers. He had a tough childhood, losing both his parents. She didn't care. Right now, in the present, he had her. And she had him.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

She took a seat at her desk, setting down her stack of paperwork. Right now wasn't the time to think about that. She smiled, knowing what Kurogane would say. He would scold her and tell her not to think about that kind of thing. Love had many obstacles; this was just one of them.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

Besides, it wasn't their place to decide if she chose the wrong person to love and Kurogane would make her regret her decision. It didn't matter. She'd fight their doubts and have faith in their love.

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_Cause my heart is yours_

She loved everything about him. From every detail of his body to the way he made her laugh. Her mother would occasionally make snide remarks about Kurogane's tattoo. His silver dragon tattoo was one of the things she loved about him and had attracted her to him. She would ignore them because she loved everythig about him.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

She began her work, pushing away all her thoughts. They could tease them and beat them down but they couldn't take away their love. _This love is ours._

_

* * *

_

-end

I hope you liked. Reviews are loved.


End file.
